The Tournament
by yoshimon
Summary: This story is about Takato,Henry and Rika came back from the digital world. Then after they saw three kids. They were Tamers too! They saved the digimon world! But now they want to see who's stronger. They decided to do a tournament! Who will win?
1. Three kids!

This is my 5th story I write on fanfic. I just want to tell you to write a review after you read the story. In this story I am only going to put the 3 main tamers. I am not going to put Kenta or Kazu or Ryo or anybody! So just keep that in your mind. This story is after they saved the digital world from the deva's Kay? So please enjoy.  
  
P.s. Search for my other stories I think you'll like it!!!  
  
  
  
The Tournament  
  
The Three Kids!!!  
  
The parents were waiting for their children to get home from their journey from the digital world. Especially Rika's mom. Yamaki was happy that they destroyed the powerful devas. Soon, they heard a big crash they all saw there kids on the floor. Rika's mom said "Rika my baby! Where were you? I was so very worried!" Rika thought in her own mind "She really does love me." Rika said "I'm sorry mom. I got you worried." Rika's mom said "At least you made it here." Henry got up. His dad rushed up to him "Henry I got your e-mail." Henry said "I'm sorry. For whatever I did?" His dad said "Henry I'm not mad at you. I'm proud of you. For defeating the deva. And for taking care of your sister." (Suzi is going to be a tamer! She saw a digital gate and went inside. This happens on episode 32!)  
  
Takato got up. Yamaki went over to him and said "Good job kid. You destroyed the devas." Takato said "I should thank you to." Yamaki said "Well where's the com device?" Takato reached into his pocket and got it out. Takato said "Well here you go." Yamaki smiled he said to gillmon "You did a nice job too!" Yamaki went. Takato's mom ran over to him and said "You know how much I've been worried?" Takato started to cry. He said "I'm sorry mom." Takato's dad said to gillmon "Thank you for taking care of my son." Gillmon said "It was nothing." Takato's dad said "Oh I almost forgot." Takato's dad reached into his pocket and got out some bread. He said to gillmon "Here is your gillmon bread for taking care of my son." Gillmon said cheerfully "Yeah gillmon bread. I should do this more often."  
  
  
  
The parent's went. Takato said "I can't believe that we destroyed the deva's." Henry said "Yeah. We should celebrate or something?" Takato said "Rika who's that in back of you?" Rika slowly looked back.  
  
Commercial: Here is a song from goggy I am gay! You are gay. That's why we are related with- I forgot the song.  
  
Rika's Choice part 6 is coming soon!  
  
Meet yoshimon coming soon.  
  
Ther Rika saw 3 kids!  
  
Should I continue? Write them for your review. 


	2. Three Tamers?

Hi people! I is now 2002! I hope that my writing will improve. In this New Year! So now I need more reviews people! I need a lot! To continue the next chapter! O-Kay! Now I want you to see the rest of my stories! It's really good ! I only right Tamers stories! So if you have trouble finding a good Tamer story. Be free to read mine! So don't worry about it! I hope you have time! Please REVIEW! And forget about the strike in Rika's Choice!  
  
  
  
The Tournament!  
  
Three Tamers?  
  
  
  
1 The three tamers looked at those three kids. One had goggles and a red shirt. With gray pants. The other one wore a blue vest with an orange shirt. With black pants. The other had a black shirt with brown jeans with a card holder on the back of her pants. The three tamers looked at them. The three kids was one a girl! And two of them was a boy. Takato shouted "Who are you? Three kids looked at them. One of the ones said "Hi my name is Takoto. That's Hendri. And that's Roki." Henry said "What do you want?" Takoto said "I want to challenge you to a match! You see were tamers too! And we have digimon just like you! We saved the planet digimon."  
  
Rika said "Digimon world? Oh please." Hendri said "Digimon is two times harder than the digital world." Takato said "Then how come I never heard of the digimon world?" Roki said " You see Hendri is good at computers. I'm good at cards. They call me the Digimon Queen! Or the Card master 3000!" Rika said "But that's impossible! They only call me the digimon Queen! And that's all! They don't call me Card master 4000 or something similar!"  
  
  
  
Commercial: A poem from 467 Numbers are beat cause I'm a number. Althoug the favorist of all. My lucky number is ..... 467!  
  
Rika'S CHOICE CHAPTER 7 IS up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
Need reviews for.....Digisongs Ice commeth 2 Meet yoshimon Rika's choice!  
  
The 6 tamers thought?  
  
Need reviews 5 reviews to continue! How will they solve this solution? 


End file.
